cbbcfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah's Island
Noah's Island was an animated TV serial made by the creators of The Animals of Farthing Wood which ran on CBBC from the 29th of September 1997 – 21st of December 1999. Each episode, of which there were 39, ran for 28 minutes. Although not as successful as Farthing Wood, it was fairly popular on Saturday mornings, particularly with its younger target audience. The series was praised for its characterization, imaginative storylines and for introducing ecological themes in a way that delighted children. Plot The series focused on the adventures of a polar bear named Noah (voiced by Ron Moody) and a bunch of other animals who had been captured and were en-route to a new life in London Zoo. However the ship they were on was wrecked in a storm and the animals escaped. They find themselves on a mysterious floating island, a piece of land which has broken away from the Canadian coastline. The island becomes a sanctuary for a number of homeless animals. They work out how to get the island to co-operate with them and set off on a quest to find an uncharted island called Diamentina, while picking up other animals in peril along the way. Once they arrive there, it turns out to be more sinister than they imagined. Characters * Noah - The title character, this lovable, yet eccentric, polar bear is looked upon as the leader by many of the other animals and is thus elected Captain of the island. They turn to him when they need advice or help. He is ambitious and idealistic, wishing to turn the island into a safe haven for endangered animals. He develops a very close relationship with Sacha. Noah's most notable catchphrase is "Oh deary me." * Sacha - This loyal, humble, selfless, friendly, kind and cheerful desman is always willing to be of assistance but is mostly ignored by a lot of the other animals, with the exception of Noah with whom he develops a close friendship. It may be said that the relationship between the two is similar to that witnessed between Badger and Mole in The Animals of Farthing Wood. He has a habit of incurring the wrath of others (even Noah) but is always willing to make up for any mistake he makes. Sacha has worked as a circus animal before he arrives on the island and has a dream to open up his own Island Circus. He wishes to use his performing skills to provide entertainment for the other islanders. His catchphrase is "Hoyski Poyski". * Carmen - A female aardvark who always seems to speak through her long nose. She is friends with Sacha and has a sweet tooth for ants, termites or any creepy crawly. Carmen became friend with a Pangolin. * Rocco - A silverback gorilla who is the island's 'Chief Surgeon' due to his medical experience helping the vet back at the zoo. His best friends on the island are Woomera and Reg. He has a tendency to begin a sentence with 'I'm Rocco and...' Rocco is often found thinking about his lost wife Hetty, who drowned when the ship he and the animals were travelling in crashed. He begins to stop dwelling on this when he meets Gurtie. Links * Noah's Island wikia Category:CBBC shows Category:Past Shows Category:Shows with wikias Category:Forgotten shows Category:Animated series Category:1990s shows‏‎